Meeting Mortals
by Snowdrop02
Summary: Just a cliché PJO meets mortals story
1. Kylee

Meeting Mortals

**Disclaimer: I don't own pjo or hoo**

Chapter One

Kylee's POV

"Move it, loser! Coming through!" I snap at the nerd girl in front of me. After all, I'm the queen. I'm the queen,

and she's a subject. Why should I move for some loser who can't even afford designer shoes? I subconsciously glance down at my new Hangisi Crystal - Buckle satin flats*, which were a dark blue, Dark blue miniskirt, and white spaghetti strap tank top with dark blue lace. Arriving at my locker, I reapplied my makeup and straightened my dark blue designer headband, fixing my long black hair so it hung straight down my back. Who wouldn't want a piece of this? Then, the doors opened, and all the nobodies started whispering amount themselves. In the doorway stood by far the HOTTEST boy I had ever seen. Windswept black hair, perfect tan, gorgeous sea green eyes, and a perfect six - pack. I put on my most flirtatious smile and sashayed over. "Hey there cutie! Wanna come over to my house? My parents are away for the week, and we'll have the place all to ourselves," I asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I already have a girlfriend," he replied distractedly, glancing around. He was just playing hard to get, of course. No boy could refuse moi.

"She doesn't have to know," I offered sweetly. Then, out of nowhere, the school nerd popped up. Her name is Allybelle Chance, or something like that, and she had hair that was obviously dyed blonde, and a fake tan. Anyway, Aniebeck popped up, pushing me out of the way, screaming,

"SEAWEED BRAIN!"

However, rather than push her away, Mr. Hottie picked Ailybet up and twirled her around, shouting, Wise girl!"

I angrily pushed her out of the way, saying "excuse me honey, but Mr. Hottie and I were just getting to know each other, so hands OFF!"

However, rather than scamper off like a good little peasant, she smirked and said, "Oh yeah? What's his favorite color?"

Well, that one's obvious. "Black, duh"

At this Alikeball grinned and said, "Wrong. It's blue." Then, with crazy speed, she got right up in my face, saying, "You stay away from my boyfriend, you slut, or you will have more than just me to worry about." And with that, she punched me in the stomach and walked away, saying, "Come on, Percy. This girl's making me sick to my stomach."

As they were leaving, I managed to gasp out, "She doesn't deserve you, Percy! You should dump her for someone more feminine!" For a moment, Percy seemed to consider it. I grinned, knowing that I had had the last laugh.

Then he smiled, saying, "No, I don't think I will. And as for the whole "feminine" thing, she wouldn't be Annabeth if she were more feminine. At least, not MY Annabeth." And with that, he walked off hand in hand with that ridiculous girl, never to be seen again.

*these are actually real things

A/N; love it? Hate it? Feel free to leave a review! Just please, constructive criticism only, this is my first fanfiction! Yours in demigoddishness and all that... Peace out! -Snowdrop


	2. Jeremy

Meeting Mortals

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own pjo or hoo**

Jeremy's POV

BRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG!

I sighed, wishing I didn't have to leave class. After all, nobody can be mean to me in the classroom. Regardless, I gather up my books, simultaneously pushing back my long-ish sandy hair. Glancing around the hallway, I step out. Right on que, Matt walks up and pushes my books to the floor. I swear, those pit bull eyes were laughing at me, behind their mask of shaggy black hair. Matt grinned showing yellow teeth, one of the front ones chipped. I stared at his expensive t shirt and jeans, both of which were ripped and muddy. If I could afford those, they'd be in perfect condition, but Matt makes a big show of messing up any new clothes in front of the whole school. I don't know how he got away with it, but I really didn't care at that moment.

"Well, Germy?" He questioned, using the nickname for me he came up with, "aren't you gonna pick those up? You don't wanna be late to class, do you?" I just gritted my teeth and bent down to pick my books back up. No way I could stand up to Sloan. He was just too big. The moment I stood back up, he shoved me, making me drop my books again. He tutted, saying, "So clumsy, Germy. You need to learn how to not fall down." The warning bell rang just then, so he kicked me and walked away. I grabbed my books and scampered to class, arriving just as the bell signaling the beginning of class rang.

The teacher glares at me. "Mr. Fitzgerald*," he begins in a warning tone of voice, " is there a reason you are late?" I mumble an apology, telling him that I tripped in the halls (which I did...sort of) and promise not to be late again. Nothing else of significance happened for the rest of class, so I won't bore you with the details of Mr. Skeeter's** lecture. Instead, I'll just skip to the end of class, when things REALLY start to heat up.

"Hey Germy!" Matt started, acting almost friendly. Never a good sign. He keeps up the 'friends' charade, saying, "so, I forgot my lunch money today. Can I borrow yours?" It wasn't a question, not really. We both knew he was gonna take my lunch money no matter what I said. So, I shrugged and handed it over. I'd prefer to avoid the beating I'd get if I resisted. Matt grinned and said, "Germy, Germy! When you're giving someone a present you should give them ALL OF IT!" I whimpered and scampered back.

I heard myself saying, "p-please! I don't have any more! Please don't hurt me!"

Then, out of nowhere, someone yelled, "CUT!" I whipped around, wondering who was crazy enough to interfere with Sloan, I mean saying the guy was huge was like saying an elephant was tiny. "Jon Cryer, you're supposed to laugh with Mr. McLean, not scream at him! Like this!" With that, he turned to the girl next to him saying, "See? I told you we're surrounded by famous people! Just look at all those famous actors!" Simultaneously gesturing at all of the students in the hall.

The girl laughed, saying, "even I'm not fooled by that, Leo"

Matt was so mad, I swear he turned purple. He growled, "I don't know who you are, and I don't care. You're gonna pay for that little stunt, wimp!" I gasped. This 'Leo' was scrawny, and I didn't doubt that Sloan was gonna beat him up. To my, and everyone else's, surprise, Leo just grinned.

"I am?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side, as if he were confused by what Matt was saying. He turned to the girl next to him, asking, "I'm gonna pay for that, Calypso? But how? All of our money's with Festus."

The girl , now dubbed 'Calypso' raised an eyebrow, saying, "I don't think he meant with money, but I'd like to see him try to fight you." This only served to enrage Sloan even more, and without warning, he punched Leo in the face. I gasped, then heard Calypso asking, "Uh, Leo? When someone punches you, aren't you supposed to dodge it?"

Leo's eyes were cold as he replied, "normally, yeah, but in this case it wasn't worth the effort." Everyone gasped as Matt shook out his hand looking wounded. Leo continued, saying, "Actually, in this case I was better off not dodging it. He can't REALLY punch, and now his fist is sore."

Matt growled, "If you're such a good fighter, come over here and fight me like a man!"

At this, Leo calmly walked over and punched Matt in the stomach, saying, "don't talk to me about fighting like a man. You were fighting like a baby less than a minute ago. You're afraid to fight someone your own size, so you pick on those who can't defend themselves, and hide from anyone who might put up a fight." Matt flew backwards into a wall, and slumped to the ground, unconscious. Leo looked at him with disgust, and said, "Come on Calypso. This guy is making me sick to my stomach."

I started forward at this, saying, "wait!" Leo turned, and raised an eyebrow. I continued on, not thinking as I said, "I still need to thank you. You saved me."

Leo smiled at this, saying, "no thanks required." Then as an afterthought he added, "just, stick up for yourself, okay? I won't always be here to save the day." I nodded, knowing I would remember that moment for the rest of my life. And with that, Leo and Calypso walked away. I did see them again, many years later. But that's a story for another day.

*cookies for anyone who gets that reference!

**bad Snowdrop! Stop putting references to other fandoms! Cookies to those who get this one, too. (He's an english teacher, he he...)

A/N; sorry if the chapters are a bit short, I'm doing these primarily on my phone and have no idea how long they are until I upload them. Other than that stay awesome, and hope I remember Sally's phone number for the blue cookies ⬆️^! Peace out! -Snowdrop


	3. Jamie

Meeting Mortals

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pjo or Hoo**

The references in the last chapter were to fnaf2, where the main protagonist is named Jeremy Fitzgerald, and Rita Skeeter from Harry Potter. Here's the cookies for those who got it: (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

Chapter Three

Jamie's POV

I glance around the hospital waiting room nervously. My younger cousin had just broken her wrist, and I was worried. I heard someone talking in the direction of my cousin's hospital room. A distinctly male voice saying, "...doctor's orders, Nico!" Rather cheerfully, which was odd for a hospital. I heard someone else mumble an incoherent response. Then, I saw two people come out of the broken limbs wing.* The first was a stereotypical California surfer, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a perfect tan. He was wearing standard doctor wear, with a white coat, nurse's scrub, and black pants. His mask thingie was pulled down. The other boy had pale olive skin, (I mean his skin was probably once olive before it got so pale), shaggy black hair, and dark brown eyes. He wore black jeans, a black skull shirt with an old aviator jacket, and a silver skull ring. Since I had heard one of them say "doctor's orders," I assumed that the dark guy was "Nico". The doctor glanced around, saying, "Anyone here for Alex Smith?"

I rose, saying "I am."

He smiled at me saying, "Alex will be fine, miss. It wasn't a serious break, and she got here right away. A few weeks in a cast, and she will be good as new." I sighed in relief and flashed him a grateful smile.

He said, "Now, before you go wondering where she is, Alex is just being told how to take care of her cast, and will be out in one to five minutes, depending on how grumpy my colleagues are today." Then he turned into another, unlabeled, corridor, Nico drifting along behind him. As they left, I overheard him saying, "With that over with, you sir need rest."

I heard Nico start to say, "But Will..."

before the newly dubbed Will cut him off.

"No buts! Doctor's orders." Will said cheerfully, "I need to check on another patient now, but when I come back, you had better be in that bed, asleep."

A few minutes later, Alex came out, looking just as pretty as before she broke her wrist, in a pink t-shirt and jeans. Her cast was also pink, which went well with her pale skin and light brown hair, pulled back with a, you guessed it, pink headband. She was smiling brightly, saying, "Come on, Jamie! There's no wifi here, and I still need to tell my friends that I broke my wrist!" That's Alex for you. Then again, I wasn't much better. The only real difference between us is that I wear glasses, and am obsessed with blue, not pink. I thanked the doctor that came out with her, and ran to catch up. It wouldn't do to have her fall and break her wrist again.

I was back at the hospital again a week later. I had tripped and broken my ankle, tearing my brand new jeans in the process. I checked my phone impatiently, waiting for someone to come back with the results of my X-ray. In the meantime, my leg was iced and propped up on a pillow. I had instructions to move it as little as possible, and call for help if something happened. Since I had nothing better to do, I pulled out my phone and started playing flappy bird. I had just beaten my high score of ten when I heard someone come in. Glancing up, I realized it was the same doctor that had treated Alex when she broke her wrist. Only this time, his pale companion wasn't with him.

He sighed and said, "I know you're probably wondering how bad your ankle is, so I won't dance around it. You hit your ankle pretty bad, and will need crutches for a minimum of two months, preferably three. After that, you'll be in a boot until further notice. To be honest, you're lucky you aren't gonna be in a wheelchair."

I stared at him - crutches for two to three months? Boot until further notice? Just how hard did I fall, any way? I mean, yeah it was on a pretty steep set of concrete stairs, but still!

"What were you even doing?" The doctor asked. "Oh, and I'm Will, by the way."

I blushed and mumbled, "Tripped down the stairs."

Will started to gat the white padding that goes into casts, saying, "Must have been some set of stairs." Then he went to the door and yelled, "Nico! Get me a pot of boiling water!" Turning back he asked me, "What color would you like your cast to be?"

I was caught off guard, and jumped a bit, rustling my ankle. I gasped as sudden pain flared, and black spots started to covered my vision. Will was there in an instant, readjusting my ankle, while humming a strange tune. Strangely, the pain went away.

Will said, "Sorry if I startled you. I forgot that this isn't camp, and people aren't used to me yelling." What camp? I wondered. And why would people be used to him yelling?

I smiled, and said, "Can my cast be blue, please?"

Will smiled in return, saying, "Of course. Percy is constantly breaking limbs, and he always asks for a blue cast." Just then, the pale boy I had seen before came in, carrying a pot of boiling water. Will grinned, and said, "Ah, Nico. Right on time. Set it there, will you?" "Nico" obeyed, setting his pot on the table Will had indicated. Maybe he was Will's assistant? Maybe not. Nico wasn't wearing any kind of uniform, like Will was. Will tossed blue cast material into the pot, and began to wrap my ankle in soft white padding. Once my ankle was completely covered in soft white cushioning, Will reached into the pot of now cooled water and pulled the cast material out. He then wrapped my ankle in it with surprising speed, humming softly to himself.

"I'm assuming you want me to go retrieve crutches?" I jumped at the sudden voice behind me, having forgotten that Nico was there.

Will gave him a winning smile, saying, "That would be lovely." Then, turning back to me, he said, "your cast is waterproof, so don't worry about taking a shower. I think you're old enough to know what you should or shouldn't do with a broken ankle, so just use common sense. Don't put any weight on it until a doctor says you can, and sleep with your foot elevated. Make sure you take care of your crutches, and call a doctor if anything goes wrong. If you have any doubts at all, don't hesitate to call a doctor. And with that, here's Nico with your new crutches." I looked up, and sure enough, there was Nico offering a pair of plain crutches and a few sticker sheets.

When I looked at Nico questioningly, and he said, "Most people like to decorate their crutches." I accepted both, deciding to decorate my crutches later, when I got home. Will helped me stand up, and I hobbled down to the waiting room.

Once I had made it into the waiting room, I turned and thanked Will and Nico.

Will grinned, and said, "No prob! Come back in about a week for a follow up, and to replace your cast."

And with that, the two left. As they left, I heard Will saying, "You need more rest, mister. Doctor's orders."

A/N; sorry if I got any of the medical stuff wrong! I'm not a doctor. Also, please review! Criticism? As long as it's constructive, I love it! Ideas for future chapters? Tell me! Neither of these? Go ahead and review anyway! Make me a happy writer! Also, should I put the cookies at the beginning or end of chapters? I'm new to this whole thing! Lol (lots of love) (and no, I'm not an old person!?) peace out! -Snowdrop


	4. Andy

Meeting Mortals

**Diaclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

Chapter Four

Andy's POV

I sigh as I clean off the counter, thinking about how after just one more game, I can go home. Now, you're probably wondering why I'm thinking about going home as soon as a game is over. And the answer is, I'm not even the one playing. I'm the person that stays behind the counter, takes care of the gear, and explains the rules of paintball to newcomers. Not exactly the most exciting of jobs. But, it pays the bills, so I shouldn't complain. At least I'm not homeless. I'm so lost in thought, I don't notice someone coming in until they're standing right in front of me. Startled, I glance up, my pale blue eyes meeting a pair of electric blue ones. I glance around at about fifty or so teenage girls in silver hunting jackets and silver pants, with -you guessed it- silver cargo boots. What _was_ it with these girls and silver? I focused my attention back in the girl in front of me, who seemed to be the leader. She had pale skin with a few freckles, some of the most shocking* blue eyes I have ever seen, and spikey black hair. She was wearing the. same outfit as the other girls, but she also had a silver tiara thing in her hair, which didn't really match her "death to Barbie" shirt.

Smiling politely, is asked, "Can I help you?"

She nodded curtly, saying, "We have a reservation under the name 'hunters'."

After looking through the book to confirm that they truly did have a reservation (hey you never know these days), I said, "follow me," and took off at a brisk pace. As I walked, I explained the rules.** Upon arriving at my destination, I said, "Here's the gear, and I apologize in advance for the smell. You came before I had a chance to wash it."

The leader said, "No problem! If we like paintball, we'll buy our own gear."

I decided to take advantage of this, and offered, "If you do decide to buy your own gear, we sell it here for some of the lowest prices around. We even take care of it for a small monthly fee."

The leader gave me a forced smile, saying, "We have our own place to buy gear, if we decide to. However, we might just take you up on that offer to maintenance it."

Another girl snorted, and said, "Yeah, right! As if id let some male take care of anything of mine."

The leader glared, and reprimanded the girl, "Phoebe, be nice."

I cleared my throat, and said, "If you'll follow me, the field is right over here. Divide yourselves into two teams - red and blue. Red team's base is that way, and blue's is right over there. Once you have decided in teams, put on the correctly colored helmet, and notify me so I can start the game."** and with that, the girls broke off into two teams, and promptly started discussing strategies. The leader signaled to me that they were ready, and the game began. The interesting thing was that both teams used the same (brilliant) strategy. They posted five guards on their base. Five more acted as scouts, ferrying information to the others on their team. The remaining fifteen attacked, in this order; they moved in a clump consisting of three rows of five. The outer twelve people acted as "guards", while the inner three provided their main offensive power. They would rotate who was in the center of the clump every five minutes or so, and the guards every ten. This strategy gave both sides an unbeatable offense _and_ an impenetrable defense. Neither side even came close to claiming the other's base** for well over three hours. Finally, blue team managed to catch the Reds off guard by changing strategy and not switching out guards after ten minutes, winning the game. After the longest game in history, the girls teased each other about losing/"cheating" (even though neither side broke a single rule) while taking off their gear, and promptly left. As they did, I heard one of them, the one the leader had called "Phoebe", saying, "thank the gods that's over. It was getting boring."

The leader must have heard her, but she just laughed good - naturedly, and said, "Phoebe, be nice." I never saw any of them again (they decided they didn't like paintball after all, despite the fact that all of them were brilliant at it.)

*pun _totally_ intended

**sorry if I got anything wrong, and that I didn't put the rules in, but I don't play paintball and have no idea what the rules are

A/N; I find something to apologize for in every a/n, don't I? Anyway, sorry for inconsistent updates, my life is busy, and I'm trying to balance this and a new story called Chaos Warriors I'm writing. As always, criticism or just plain old reviews are appreciated! Don't mind the scars from the cliffie on Chaos Warriors! Peace out! -Snowdrop


	5. Hermione

Meeting Mortals

**Disclaimer: I don't own pjo or hop!**

Chapter Five

Hermione's POV

I glance around the near - empty coffee shop, sipping my choco - hazel coffee. I sigh nostalgically, knowing that, in all likelihood, my twin brothers, both wonderful in their own right, had forgotten my birthday again. It wasn't their fault they were so busy, but it would be nice if they remembered their older sister's birthday, and did something nice for her. Hearing laughter, I looked up. It was three teenagers, two boys that looked like they could be twins, and a girl. The girl looked furious. She was chasing after the two boys, her curly black hair streaming behind her, brown eyes the color of soil flashing with anger. Near as I could tell, there wasn't a drop of sweat on her tanned skin. "Stolls!" She yelled, furious.

One of the boys, the taller one, pushed a strand of curly brown hair out of his blue eyes, then responded with, "Yes, Katie-Kat?"

The girl turned bright red from either anger or embarrassment, (probably a combination of the two) and she shouted, "Don't call me that!"

Blue eyes glinting mischievously, the boy who had spoken before said, "Whatever you say... Katie-Kat." His twin* laughed, and they high - fived, then raced off, the girl hot on their trail, screaming bloody murder. I stared after them, wondering what on earth those boys had done to incur the girl's wrath.

Finishing my coffee, I set my cup down on the table, and went up to the counter to pay. Afterwards, I walked home, thinking about those two boys, and wondering if the girl had caught them. I was so lost in thought, I didn't watch where I was going, and almost ran into someone. No, two someones. It was the boys I had seen earlier. I apologized, then saw who was behind them. It was the girl that had been chasing them before. In her hands were some of the brightest, most beautiful and exotic flowers I had ever seen. She was bundling them together into a vibrant bouquet that showed off all of the beautiful colors perfectly. I was probably green from envy. See, I love flowers, especially rare, or exotic ones. Suddenly, I heard one of the twins'* voice, and was jolted back to reality.

He was saying, "No you wouldn't!" His twin* nodded, and continued, "the moment we said 'can we have,' you would've said that your plants would have no part of our pranks." The first one said, "what are the odds that you actually let us explain why we want them?"

The girl sighed, admitting that much mentally, then said, "I wouldn't jump to conclusions if you didn't prank me so much."

The shorter twin* grinned at this, and, elbowing his brother, whispered something too quietly for me to hear. The taller one turned bright red at this, and whispered something back. He wasn't as quiet as his twin,* so I was able to make out, "_shut __**up**__!_" They then started having an animated (whispered) argument in another language. Turning, I saw the girl staring at them.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you staring at them?" I asked her.

Looking at me, she said, "this is the first time I've ever seen them fight. Sure, they've gotten into plenty of fights, but they're usually on the same side. They didn't even argue over who was going to be head councilor of cabin 11 at camp. They just shared the position."

"If that's the case, I'll be on my way. I'd probably just be intruding if I stayed any longer. It was nice talking to you!" I said, and turned to go.

The girl smiled at me, and simply said, "likewise." I then turned the corner, wondering who those kids were, and who those flowers were for (they were obviously a gift).

Back at home, I was about to get ready for bed, when I heard knocking at the door. Opening it, I found my two younger brothers, Fred and George. Before you ask what's with all the Harry Potter names, both our parents are fans. Fred smiled, and said, "Hey sis, we were wondering-" "-if you could come downstairs with us," George finished. See, Fred and George have this weird "twin" thing going on, where they finish each other's sentences. Knowing that I wouldn't get any rest until I do, (sixteen year olds can be persistent) I agree, and follow them down. To my surprise, sitting on the kitchen table is the bouquet of flowers I saw the girl (Katie-Kat) making earlier. "Do you like it?" Both twins ask at once.

I smiled widely. "Of course I do!" They were visibly relieved. Then, "But, how did you get these?

They exchanged a glance. "Oh, we enlisted the-" "-help of some friends." As an afterthought, they added, "If you want, we can-" "-introduce you to them." I agreed immediately, wanting to know who had access to such wonderful and exotic flowers. Fred and George grinned, saying, "one sec while we-" "-tell them you want to meet them." While waiting, I sniffed the bouquet again, and reveled at the colors and shapes they grew in, looking completely natural. I was so absorbed in the flowers that I didn't hear my brothers and their friends come in until someone cleared their throat. Glancing up, I was stunned. It was the girl and boys I had seen earlier.

The girl grinned. "Small world, huh?"

I smiled right back. "Very small world."

Fred and George looked between us like they were missing something. (Which they were) "Do you guys-" "-know each other?" They asked in surprise.

The girl smiles. "We ran into each other earlier today."

The boys took a double take at this. "When?"

"When the impossible happened and you to started fighting. We had a lovely chat."

The boys said, "Oh. Well, since you know Katie, we might as well introduce ourselves." Then, breaking off the "twin*" thing, the taller one spoke, "My name's Travis, and this is my younger brother Conner." Then, the newly dubbed "Conner" added, "And before you ask, no, we are not twins, we're two years apart." Oh. Well, oops. I'm guessing lots of people make that mistake, though, so I'm not too worried.

Then, someone outside yells, "STOLLS!"

The brothers exchange a glance and run off, Katie following close behind. And I never even got to thank them.

*I am aware that the Stoll brothers are not twins, but they look like it, and how would a mortal know they're two years apart?

A/N; Funny story; I actually had the majority of this written a while ago, but I had a busy weekend, and this was the first chance I've had to finish. Sorry about the wait! Also,I will be alternating between updating this and my new fanfiction Chaos Warriors, so I might not update as often as before. Thanks for understanding... peace out! -Snowdrop


	6. Corey

Meeting Mortals

Chapter six

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

Corey's POV

I looked around the halls of Meriwether as I hurried to gym class. Personally, I would rather be playing on a computer, but there's nothing I can do. Walking inside the locker rooms, wondering what the point of dodgeball is, I nearly ran into somebody. Looking up, I saw Matt Sloan, the school bully.*** He shoved me out of the way, and continued on to the gym. Wishing I could shove him back, I headed into the boy's locker room. Quickly, I changed out of my Star Wars t-shirt and jeans, into the sky blue shorts and ridiculous tie dyed t-shirt that was the school's gym uniform. When I entered the gym I saw that Matt had been elected team captain, and is picking all the jocks, plus some new, big, visitors. Percy, the other team captain, got everybody else. Obviously, I ended up on Percy's team. Matt tipped a cage full of dodgeball a into the middle of the gym, and I immediately ran and tried to hide behind the wall mats. I know, I know, tell me how cowardly it was, but Matt's team was scary. All of a sudden, Matt's team erupted in laughter. Probably nailed some poor bloke in the gut.

Tyson yelled, "Percy, duck!" And the next thing I know, I've been nailed by an unseen dodgeball moving at the speed of sound. Yelping, I fell to the floor, my vision blurry.

I faintly hear somebody- Percy?- yelling, "Hey! You could kill some-body!" He might have said something else, but I couldn't hear it over the ringing in my ears. I suppressed the urge to groan, knowing that if I did, I'd just get hit with more balls. My last conscious thought was that it _can't_ have been a dodgeball that hit me. Then the world faded to black, along with that stupid ringing.

-I wanted to end it here, but it was waaaay too short-

When I woke up, I felt like tap dancers had been using me for a stage, and didn't stop until a near-endless herd of horses stampeded right on top of me. Yeah, it really was _that bad. _Think of the most painful thing you've ever been through. Now multiply that by 666*. You still haven't come anywhere close to what it felt like to get hit with one of those dodgeballs. So it should come as no surprise that when I woke up, I seemed to be in a hospital-type place. At least, everything was white, and had that sterile smell that always makes me want to gag. I groaned slightly, and was instantly surrounded by people in white coats. My vision was still really blurry, so I couldn't make out more than a _lot_ of moving white things, which I assumed were doctors. I strained to hear what they were saying, but this made the ringing come back, and the harder I strained to hear what they were saying over the ringing, the louder the ringing became. In the end I just gave up, and hoped the ringing would go away soon. Without my noticing, my eyelids had started to droop, and I soon fell asleep again.

-MOO!-

The next time I awoke, I felt much better. My head was clearer, I could see properly, and, well, the ringing seemed to have stopped. Pushing myself upright, I took a moment to absorb my surroundings. I appeared to be in a hospital, but something was... off. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something wasn't quite right. I would've asked someone else, the doctors, or another patient, but I seemed to be alone. Having reached this conclusion, I decided that I should try to walk around, as no one could see me making a fool of myself if I fell. Swinging my feet out of bed, the moment I touched the ground, my legs buckled. Using the bed I had been in a moment ago, I hauled myself back to my feet, and tried again. This time, while leaning on the bed for support, I managed to take a step before I collapsed onto the bed. Realizing I was getting nowhere, I set about trying to get back on the bed, which wasn't as easy as it sounds. My little "adventure" had sapped all my strength, so it took quite some time to get me back on top of it. Feeling extremely drained, I leaned back on the pillows, and fell asleep.

-Imma lizard-

That night, (or at least, when I fell asleep, I'm not sure what time it was), I had weird dreams. I saw the dodgeball game again, but not through my eyes. I was looking down from the ceiling, watching myself and my classmates get picked for teams.** I watched Matt tip the cage full of dodgeballs, and watches myself tear for the wall mats like the devil was after me. I watched the rear of my team cower, doing their best not to look like targets. I saw Percy start to say something to Tyson, before getting nailed with a dodgeball. Percy sat down hard, and the other team erupted in laughter, just as they had when I was behind the wall mat. Tyson yelled, "Percy, duck!" and Percy rolled out of the way of another dodgeball. Said dodgeball flew into the wall mat, and I heard myself yelp. I watched Percy yell at Matt's team, saying how they could kill somebody.

I saw one of Matt's new friends say, "I hope so, Perseus Jackson! I hope so!" Perseus? Who's Perseus? I wondered. Did Percy have a brother? Turning my attention back to my dream, I watched as realization dawned on Percy's face. At the same time, all of the visitors were growing in size. The rest of Matt's team was screaming, and backing away. Matt, the idiot, just stood there, and said, "Whoa! You're not from Detroit! Who..." That's all he could get out. One of the visitors, who were giant, muscles, hairy monsters, threw a ball with deadly accuracy. I streaked right past the other kids, (on his team) and hit the doors sealing them closed, as if by magic. Then, I heard a fierce beeping, and was yanked back into reality. I was... In the town hospital, surrounded by my family and doctors. All around me, in other beds, were my classmates, most of them inch worse states than I was. Lots had burns of some kind, and all had major bruises, (even worse than the bruises I had. The only two I didn't see were Percy and Tyson. Well, them and the visitors. I found out later that Percy and Tyson had fled from the scene, and were charged with lighting the school gym on fire. I knew that this couldn't be true, Percy was excited at the prospect of not getting expelled, and Tyson wouldn't hurt a flea. At least, not on purpose. However, when I tried to explain this to the police, they just said that I must have been fooled by them. I sighed, knowing that Percy, one of my few friends, had been expelled, and I would never see him again.

*omg, it's Satan! Run for your lives!

**think Percy's demigod dreams

***guys, I think this goes without saying, but bullying is **not** cool. Don't say or do anything you wouldn't want done to you- both online, and IRL. Just thought I'd make that clear. Also, if you're being bullied, don't do what Corey did and suffer in silence. Speak up. You have the power to stop it. Take a stand against bullying.

A/N; -_- I'm perfectly well aware that this probably isn't my best work, and the wait for this chapter was kinda ridiculous, but cut me some slack! About half of this chapter was written during my ELA final exams, so I was extremely drained. Also, I was busy finishing the school year, so this is the first chance I've had to finish the chapter. Also, I am taking chapter requests, and already have an idea for the next chapter. However, it might be a while before I update again, because I've hit a dead end in Chaos Warriors, and want to update it, too. Don't worry, neither story is on hiatus. Until next time, stay awesome! Peace out! - Snowdrop


	7. Alanna (Fourth of July special)

Meeting Mortals

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

Chapter seven (fourth of July special)

Alanna's POV

I looked around, not really paying attention to my surroundings, lost in thought. All of these happy people, yet I couldn't get a bit of joy. We were celebrating our county's independence, which we had won through war. And although that was a good thing, war is terrible. It is, in essence, evil. It's because of war that my dear Jacob was ripped away from me, before I even had the chance to tell him I was pregnant. Gone, before he even knew he had a daughter. Emily never got the chance to watch the fireworks with Papa. I was jerked out of my thoughts by Emily's wonderful voice asking, "Hey mom, I see some kids over there that are my age. Can I go over? The fireworks aren't for another hour." I nod, thinking how the seventeen years since Jacob was killed in war have flown. It fells like just yesterday Emily was a little bundle of blankets and joy. Corny, I know, but true.

After a few minutes, Emily came back. Wondering at this, (teenage girls can talk to hours, and almost half the group was teenagers) I questioned, "Is something wrong, Emily?"

She seemed surprised as she replied, "No. Apparently, the little Hispanic guy who can't seem to sit still made the fireworks this year, and the rest came to help him set up. There wasn't anything I could do to help, so I came back." I accepted this and started to read a novel, leaving her to play that new game Flappy Bird on her phone. She celebrated when she reached the 20th pipe, and quite loudly, too. Teenagers.

One hour, two novels, and three rage quits later, it was time or the fireworks. As Emily looked at the sky in anticipation, I noticed the seven teenagers from before coming our way. They were (quietly) arguing amongst themselves, laughing and shoving each other, and in general looked like they were having a good time. They plopped down next to Emily, and a girl with Native American skin and kaleidoscope eyes said, "Hey." Emily looked up and returned the greeting.

Curious that one of these teenagers might have made the fireworks, I asked, "Do you know who made the fireworks this year?"

As Emily had said, a hyper Hispanic kid (who vaguely resembled a Latino Santa elf) bowed, saying, "That would be me, the super - sized McShizzle. Too bad my siblings were busy making fireworks for the camps, or this year's fireworks would have been even more epic."

The kaleidoscope girl laughed, and said, "I don't think the m- average person could _handle_ the epicness of camp fireworks."

Then, a girl with chocolate skin and golden eyes who was curled up next to a Chinese boy said, "Hush. They'll be starting soon." A boy with sea green eyes and jet black hair hugged a girl with silver eyes and honey blonde hair, whispering to her. I could barely make out something about romantics events, and camp. The kaleidoscope girl snuggled up against a boy with blue eyes, close cropped blonde hair, and a scar on his lip. All seven looked up in comfortable anticipation.

The show was spectacular, but in the finale, something went horribly wrong. One of the cannons misfired, and because there were so many fireworks so close together, it knocked all of the fireworks out of alignment, and one came plummeting down straight at us. Almost everyone got out of the way, but when the firework hit, I realized that at some point the Hispanic kid who made the fireworks had fallen asleep, and didn't see it coming. There was a huge explosion, and the moment it was over, the kid with green eyes ran into the debris, screaming, "LEO!" The rest tried to follow, but got too hot and had to turn back. All except the Chinese dude. He seemed to have disappeared, though there was an ant heading that way, and I don't remember seeing it, or anything like it, before. In between the screaming sirens, I heard a muffled, "What happened?"

There was a muffled, "Come on, Repair Boy. One of the cannons misfired, and you got hit."

Then, a grunt, and a, "Frank, help me out here. Leo's not light."

Miraculously, the two boys came out, supporting their friend, who looked a little scraped up, but not at all burned. He mumbled, "I'm glad I somehow rolled into that ditch. If I hadn't, I would've been done for."

The firefighters came up, as did an ambulance, but the kid yelled, "I'm fine! We've got some doctor friends who will patch me up for free." And with that, they all ran off, the Hispanic still leaning heavily on his friends. That was the last I ever saw of them.

A/N; Happy Fourth of July! This chapter is also my early birthday gift to you, since I highly doubt I can write another chapter by the sixth. Also, I've been playing with the idea of making one of these chapters like a diary. Tell me what you think of that idea in the reviews! Happy Fourth, and peace out! -Snowdrop


	8. James

Meeting Mortals

**Disclaimer; I don't own PJO or HOO**

Chapter eight

*note! For some reason, little kids can break the fourth wall in this story! Don't question it! With that out of the way, on with the show!*

James' POV

Hewwo! My name is James, an I'm five. A whiwe ago, I saw a guy swimming. But evryone yewwed at him. Do you wanna hear 'bout it?

-okay, so in James's memories, there is proper grammar. It's hurting me to misspell so many words.-

Mommy was bringing me to the a-a-quar-i-um? I think that's what she said it's called. She said that I could see fishies. When I asked if I can see Nemo's friends, she said that we'll just have to wait and see. I'm five, so I know that "we'll see" is grownup talk for no. That put me in a sour mood the whole way there. Why should I have to see the fishies if if we don't get to see Nemo's friends? Mommy tried to cheer me up, but she wouldn't let me get ice cream! She said we could get it after if I was good. That made me even madder, and I started to pout. Mommy tried to get me in by saying that Nemo's friends would be sad to see me upset, but I knew she was lying. Nemo's friends weren't even gonna be there! After a long time, Mommy gave up and dragged me into a line. A reeeeaaaaalllllyyyyyyyy long line. I couldn't even see the end, and nobody was moving. Mommy said they were all waiting to get into the aquarium, just like us. I said that I wasn't waiting to get in, she dragged me here. Mommy wasn't happy about that. She said to behave, or I wouldn't get any ice cream. When I turned away and refused to talk, Mommy just sighed, and turned back to the front of the line. Somehow, even though nobody was moving, we made it to the front of the line. Mommy gave a really tall man two tickets, and pulled me though the door. Once we were inside, I forgot about being mad. There was water _everywhere_! And there were _tons_ of fishies swimming all around me! Mommy smiled as I turned in a circle, looking at all the fishies. After a while, she grabbed my hand, and said, "Come on. There are even more fishies at the end of the hall. And turtles, too." I stared up at her. "Turtles?" Mommy smiled gently, and replied, "Turtles. Really big ones, too. And some so small an adult can fit in the palm of your hand." I couldn't even begin to imagine a turtle so small. I followed Mommy to the doors at the other end of the hall, looking at the fishies the whole way.

Mommy opened the doors, and I looked all over, trying to understand what I was seeing. There were tanks filled with fishies everywhere! I didn't know where to look first. Mommy tugged my hand, and pulling me to the left, said, "Come on, James. The turtles are this way." I followed her lead, and sure enough, we did find the turtles. One was so big, it had to have its own tank, and twenty kids could have ridden it without it feeling a thing. Another was so small, I got to hold it in my hand, and pet its shell. The turtle person even let me feed it some lettuce! I didn't wanna leave, but Mommy said the shark show was about to start, and I didn't wanna miss that! The Sharks weren't too far away from the turtles, and when we got there, there was a _huge_ crowd! Mommy got us to the front of the crowd, next to a bunch of really loud people Mommy called "teenagers". I looked back at the sharks, and saw one that looked like it was asleep. I turned and asked Mommy, "Mommy, why is that shark sleeping? It's gonna miss the show! Should we try to wake it up?" Mommy looked where I was pointing and immediately started to freak out. She said that the shark wasn't sleeping, and it needed help. The teenagers all looked at each other, and seemed to come to an agreement. One of them jumped really high, and got pushed up by invisible hands to the top of the tank. He jumped in, and all the grownups started freaking out, shouting at him to get out. The boy ignored them, and swam over to the shark that was asleep. He picked it up, and supported it while he swam over to the aquarium people that were waiting on a ledge in the far side of the tank. The other sharks have red around, like humans. I got the feeling they knew the boy could help them and were worried for their friend. Once the shark was safe, he got out and neatly jumped back down to his friends. A girl nudged him, and he was instantly sopping wet. Mommy didn't believe me when I said that he was dry when he first got out of the , the teenagers all left really quickly, and I swear the boy stopped being wet once they got away from the main crowd. Mommy still didn't believe me.

After we left, Mommy took me out to ice cream. She said it was for being good, and for spotting the shark that was sleeping. I saw the teenagers from the shark tank. I went up and asked if they knew if the shark was alright. One of the girls knelt down and said that the shark would be fine, it was in good hands. She also con-radge-er-ared me on spotting the shark. When I asked the boy how he got up to the tank, and how he got dry so quickly, he just winked, and said, "magic." Then, turning, he said, "I need to get going now. I was gone longer than I said I would, so my Mommy will be getting worried. I think your Mommy is getting worried, too." I turned to look at Mommy, and when I turned back around, they were all gone.

A/N; okay, that's a wrap! Sorry about the long wait, I had trouble starting this chapter, and had to sort a few things out with Chaos Warriors. It's fixed now, and updates should be getting back to normal. I thank you for your patience! Also, I would appreciate it if you could leave some tips for writing from the POV of small children in the reviews! I had a really hard time writing from James' perspective. Peace out! -Snowdrop


	9. Kairie

Meeting Mortals

**Disclaimer; I don't own PJO or HOO**

Chapter nine

Kairie's... PO- er- diary

Friday

Dear Diary,

The strangest thing happened today, and you're never gonna guess what. Okay, so it started out normally enough. I went on a shopping trip with Lisa and Carol. We were on our way to Victoria's Secret when we ran into another girl. She was redheaded, and her clothes were covered in paint. She apologized, them ran off, clearly on a huge rush. Lisa, Carol, and I decided to just keep shopping. We were determined not to leave until we had at least three bags each. We stayed in Victoria's Secret for a while, comparing different bras, shirts, and sweatshirts. After we left, we ran into the redhead from before. She seemed to be waiting for someone, and we still had shopping to do, so we didn't stop to say hi. On our quest to buy the stores out, we stopped to get our nails done. Carol chose dark green toenails and light green fingernails, but didn't get any patterns. Lisa got really artistic black and white nail art. I got turquoise nails, with little white flowers on my not toes and thumbs. We had loads of fun, and there was a hair salon right next door, so we figured, why not? It's not like we were in a rush or anything. Lisa had blonde highlights added to her light brown hair. Her hair was put in a tight but with little pieces of hair framing the sides of her face. The look suits her, and went well with her glasses. Carol's proud of being a redhead, so she didn't get highlights. She got her hair French braided with little green flowers woven into the braid. At the very least, her nails and hair match her eyes. As for me, I chose to have them add highlights in various shades of brown to my long, dark hair. Then, they curled my hair in a way that showed off all of my new highlights. I also got bangs, which not only completed the look, but also brought out my honey colored eyes. By the time we left, all three of us were in exceptionally high Spirits. Completely by chance, we ran into the redhead we kept seeing throughout the entire trip. She was carrying two bags of her own. When Carol asked what was in them, she showed us, saying, "Just some art supplies." Then, something really weird happened. The girl's eyes rolled up in her head, and she collapsed. At the same time, green smoke started pouring out of her mouth. When she spoke, it wasn't with her voice. It was with a raspy, old voice, doubled up and reminiscent of a snake. She said, "Six of the seven will meet in the lane, And remember that life is not without pain, They will reunite with the one who wields fire, And repair the dragon to help them soar higher, The Wise will give strength to the Wave, Allowing the others to reach the cave, Beauty and Power will free the guide, But then will be tired and need to hide, The Gem and the Best will defend, Their friends until the very end."

One the redhead had spoken these lines, the green smoke went away, and she got up, like this was normal. Looking at us, she groaned and asked, "What did I say this time?" We told her, and she put her head in her hands. I heard her muttering to herself. Something about some guy named Percy being pissed, and how up was the third time in a Row. Looking back up at us, she said, "Will, I gotta go. It was nice meeting you three!" Then she ran off. I don't know why, but I get the feeling what she said is gonna come true. That's all for today!

-Kairie

A/N; Okay, so what are you guy's opinions on this chapter? Should I do more of these "diary" chapters? Or should I stick with my usual format? Also, what do you think of the font I used for this chapter? Should I have just used regular font? (Please ignore those last two questions. The font didn't work on all devices, so I changed it to my normal font) Finally, I've been playing with an idea for a third story, but I'm not sure I can handle updating three stories at once, and I'm worried that if I start a third story, I'll end up not updating any of my stories. What do you guys think I should do? Start a third story or wait until Chaos Warriors is done? With all those questions out of the way, make sure you stay epic! Peace out! -Snowdrop


	10. Casey

Meeting Mortals

**Disclaimer; I don't own PJO or HOO!**

Chapter ten

Casey's POV

Looking around, I sigh, pulling the hood of my worn red hoodie up over my head. Shoving my hands in my pockets, I keep walking along the path, not really caring where I'm going. Mum and Da are at it again, fighting, and I had to get out of the house. I couldn't stay, not with my parents screaming bloody murder at each other. Seeing a small path leading into the woods, I decide to get down it. Watching the crimson leaves fall into the dirt path ahead of me, I think to myself, _Well, it could be worse. At least they haven't resorted to violence. _Small comfort when I know that the only reason they _haven't_ resorted to violence is because I'm around. Blinking sudden tears out of my eyes, I speed up, not caring if I trip, or lose my way. Anything to get away from that house.

I brace my hands on my knees, panting. At some point I had started running, and didn't stop until I couldn't continue. Looking around, I realize that I must have come off the path, and am now completely lost. Not that I'm in a hurry to get back. I decide to wander around for a bit. Hopefully I'll find my way back before dark. Not that I really care either way, it would just kinda suck to have to sleep in the woods, not to mention I won't have any access to food until I figure out where I am.

A few hours later, I look up at the darkening sky. I'm not closer to finding where I am now than I was when I stopped running. If anything, I'm even more lost than before. It'll be night in a few minutes, so I decide to start looking for a place to stay the night. Obviously, I won't be getting out anytime soon. Who knew these woods were so big?

After a couple minutes of hunting, I give up. It's fully dark now, and I can't see a thing. All I can do is try to get comfortable, and hope for the best. Glancing around, I see a tree that looks like I might be able to climb, even if I can't see much, as long as I go slow enough. Walking over to it, I test the nearest branches. They seem study enough, so I carefully hoist myself up onto the closest one. Carefully, I reach up, and grab the next branch. Once I'm five branches up, I find a branch that is wide enough for me to sleep on, while high enough to protect me from animals. It's also not too high up, so if I fall, I probably won't break anything. It's not perfect, but it's the best I can't do at the moment. Sighing, I settle my back against the trunk of the tree, trying to get as comfortable as possible, given the circumstances.

My dreams were fitful, and had I been in my bed, or even on the ground, I would have been tossing and turning in my sleep. Even on my branch, I shifted around more than I should. I wasn't quite having a nightmare, but it was most definitely not a pleasant dream. None of my dreams were anymore. Pleasant dreams were a thing of the past. Now, when I closed my eyes, all I got was nightmare fuel. I never could quite remember what my dreams were about, when I woke up, but I always knew that they were bad, and they were caused by my parent's fights. They weren't always like this, at each other's throats all the time. When I was young they actually loved each other, quite a lot. Then, Da lost his job. Mum only worked part time, and couldn't support the three of us. Da tried to find a new job, but he couldn't. We couldn't afford to keep our house anymore, so we got kicked out. We had to live in a Motel for a while. I was ten at the time, so I thought it was the greatest adventure in the world. Mum got a promotion, thankfully, and moved to a full time job. We were able to buy our own house, and keep it. However, it was small, and cheap, not a very good house, and we couldn't afford to get much food. I often are school lunches on financial support, meaning I got it for free because my parents couldn't pay for it. Da kept looking for a job, but gave up when I was fifteen. There weren't enough jobs to get around, and even though he was perfectly qualified for most jobs, there was always someone a little better than him that ended up with the job. Thankfully, he did still keep looking, and refused to drink excessively. He knew that drinking would just make it harder to get a new job. When I turned sixteen, I managed to get a job as a cashier at the local supermarket, and that helped a bit. Mum and Da had been edgy for a few years, but hadn't been in any major fights - yet. One day, Mum just snapped. Da had just failed yet another interview. She screamed at him, asking why he couldn't just get a job. Da replied with that he was trying, there just weren't any jobs to get. That made Mum ask why he hadn't kept his job, then. Da didn't like that, and didn't bother to mince his words when he told her that it wasn't his fault the company had fallen on hard times. He just had to make sure the machines didn't break. Things just went downhill from there. Da failed, Mum snapped. Mum snapped, Da lost his temper. Da lost his temper, he failed. It was a vicious cycle, and it showed no signs of ending anytime soon. If only... If only they could make up and stop fighting.

I wake up to the sun shining and birds chirping. That alone tells me that something is off. My room doesn't have a window, and if there's any noise when I wake up, it's Mum and Da fighting. Then I remember that I'm not at home - I'm lost in the woods. Climbing down from my tree, I decide to just walk in one straight direction. These woods have to end eventually, and by walking straight, I'm going to get there eventually. Not to mention, going straight makes it easier to backtrack. With my mind set, I pick a random direction and start hiking.

After a while of hiking, I hear two voices. One boy and one girl. Running forward a bit, I see the oddest thing I have ever encountered. There was a really guy with curly brown hair and a beard talking to a tree. And what's worse, the tree seemed to be responding! Still, even if the guy was crazy, he probably knew where we were. When I started to walk towards him, the guy looked over at me, startled brown eyes meeting my blue ones. He turned back to the tree and said, "Uh, Juniper? You'd better come out now. This guy probably thinks I'm crazy, talking to a tree." I mentally sighed in relief when a girl came out from behind the tree. I hadn't been hallucinating, hearing people that weren't there.

Then, getting back on task, I asked, "Does either of you know where we are? I'm kinda lost." Both of them stared at me for a long few moments.

Then the guy pointed to the right, saying, "Go that way. You should reach the path after about half an hour. Go left to get back to the main park."

Nodding my head at him, I went, saying, "Thanks a lot!"

After I got home, I was both my parents looking around, worried sick. Mum cried out when she caught sight of me, running over to my, Da not far behind. Once they were done making sure I was okay, they brought me over to the table, to talk.

It was Da that broke the news to my. "Casey, you're absence made your mother and I see sense. This marriage isn't working out, and we're only hurting you by stayed ng together. I know this is going to be tough, but we have decided to have a divorce. I just hope you can understand-"

I cut him of with, "Of course I understand Da. I'm just glad you and Mum saw sense before it was too late."

**A/N; Well, that was kinda depressing to write. Except for the end, of course. Anyway, I want you guys to tell me something. Do you think I should put warnings in front of chapters than mention bullying, family problems, war, death, etc.? I know that some people are sensitive you such things. On a completely unrelated note, I am still accepting chapter requests! Please leave a chapter request in the reviews! I take ships/groups you want to see, event ideas, plot ideas, and more! Also, so far, I've been sticking to current demigods. Do you think I should do one set in the past, or future? Keep on rocking those reviews! -Snowdrop**


	11. Ari

Meeting Mortals

**Disclaimer; I don't own PJO or HOO!**

Chapter eleven

**_*IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT IN THE A/N! MAKE SURE YOU READ IT!*_**

Ari's POV

I glance around, hoping I wasn't seen.

No, too bland.

Rolling over, I hop to my feet, hoping I wasn't spotted.

Too action-y too early.

I went to sleep.

Definitely not.

I grit my teeth, trying not to kill my younger brother.

Wait... My OC doesn't even have a brother.

I am completely out of inspiration. Sighing, I close my laptop. Maybe a walk will help get my creative juices flowing again.

I get as far as the door. Then, taking one look outside, I think that maybe a walk isn't such a good idea. Strange, I don't remember the weather report saying anything about pouring rain and crazy lightning.

Looking around the kitchen, I finally spot the cocoa powder. Pouring it, some sugar, and some water into the saucepan, I set the mixture to heat on the stove. Once it starts to boil, I add in some milk, and continue to get it heat for a while longer. Once it's done, I add in a bit of vanilla, as well as a few marshmallows. Bringing it, and my laptop over to the kitchen table, I take a few sips of hot cocoa before trying to write.

A bunch of half formed ideas swirl haphazardly around my head, too fast and disjointed for me to jot down for later, and none of which quite seem to fit the story I'm trying to write. I decide to reread my story, to refresh my memory, and hopefully give me a few ideas on the next chapter.

I've almost finished my hot cocoa, and rereading my story was a complete fail. I've got a pretty bad case of writer's block. I think that if I can't think of anything before I finish my cocoa, I'll text one of my friends.

My cocoa's gone, but I just remembered that all of my friends are at work, and won't be able to respond. Maybe... Ah yes, the weather's cleared up. I think I'll go for that walk.

As I walk, I continue to brainstorm ideas, discarding each before it's even been fully formed. I'm not really paying attention to where I'm going, but I'm not surprised when I find myself in front of the town library. I'm here a lot, so when I go into autopilot mode, I often find myself here. Maybe I'll read a bit while I'm here. It might help me crack my writer's block.

Once inside, I immediately notice that I'm not alone, despite the rain. A large brunette boy and a scrawny redhead were inside, too. They looked like a couple, which just goes to show that opposites really do attract. The boy wasn't paying any attention to the books, just looking at the girl, who was flying through the shelves. And I thought _I_ read fast. At the rate she's going, she'll have read the whole library before the storm ends. And our library is _big_.

As she read, I heard the girl muttering things to herself, "...cheese...ella doesn't like cheese...bad for harpies..." That last comment really surprised me. I had no idea cookbooks were getting so desperate with their names. Not that I was judging or anything. I was here to read, nothing more.

The boy (who was extremely large, by the way) shifted on his feet, asking, "Uh... Ella? When can we go? This place smells funny." I was surprised that even though he was huge, and his voice was deep, the boy seemed genuinely nervous, and the way he spoke seemed almost... Child-like. He sounded like a small child that wanted to leave the mall so he wouldn't get lost. I expected the girl (Ella?) to brush off his comment, or tell him to get away, but she didn't.

She looked up, saying, "Ella likes books. But Ella likes Tyson more. And Ella trusts Tyson's trust of smell. Ella will leave now." The newly dubbed Tyson blushed at that, and the two went to leave. I smiled, thinking how cute the two were together.

Of course, something went wrong. I was looking at the shelves when it happened, so I'm not entirely certain what happened. What I do know is that I heard a commotion outside, and when I went to look, the couple was there. Ella was flitting about screaming, and for a second, I could have sworn she was flying around on red wings. Then, the wings vanished, and I could see that she had been running around the whole time. Tyson was standing protectively against a large man who, for a second, only had one eye. But when I blinked and looked again, he clearly had two. Must have been a trick of the light.

Regardless, Tyson was there, and when I looked down, I saw a young blonde huddling behind him. The blonde (they were too small and dirty for me to tell whether they were a boy or girl) was sobbing, and I quickly brought them inside the library. I ran to the first aid kit, thanking God my mother had forced me to take that first aid class a few years ago. I ran over to the blonde, who had a nasty looking cut on the side of their head, and was covered in scratches.

I grabbed some antiseptic and put it on their head, then wrapped it with bandages while the librarian went to call an ambulance. I think went about checking the child (they were a girl) over, to see if she had any other major wounds. Thankfully, there were none. I did my best to patch her up, and used pieces of clean towel when I ran out of bandages, praying the small girl would live until the ambulance came. She passed out while I was bandaging her head.

The ambulance did come in time, and I rushed to the hospital to see if the poor girl was okay. The doctors said she would be fine, but only because I have managed to prevent her from losing too much blood. Looking at her records, it turns out the girl was an orphan, with a dead father and unknown mother. She ran away from the orphanage a week ago.

I decided to adopt the girl, as she clearly needed a really family. When she turned twelve, we found out she was a demigod daughter of Athena, and she left for Camp Half Blood. She still comes back for the school year though, and she always tells stories about the eccentric harpy named Ella and her boyfriend, the cyclops general Tyson. I can't help but wonder if they're the same Ella and Tyson I saw at the library the day I met her.

**A/N;...okay. So, guys. I have two announcements I want to make. One; I'm on Wattpad! My username is SnowdropIce. I only have Chaos Warriors published on Wattpad, though, not Meeting Mortals. Which brings me to my next announcement; I have decided to write a new story! However, because it's an original story and not a fan fiction, I'll only be able to post it on Wattpad. This will be affecting how often I update this story. I will be updating Chaos Warriors twice as fast as Meeting Mortals (or my currently nameless story) will be. This is because Chaos Warriors is on both sites, while Meeting Mortals and my unnamed story are exclusive to one. I will be updating as follows; Meeting Mortals - Chaos Warriors - Unnamed Story - Chaos Warriors. Thanks for understanding, and if you want to read my new story once I publish it, I'm on Wattpad under the username of SnowdropIce. Also, I need help naming my story. I want the name to have something to do with orbs, elements, and/or magic. Please review or PM me with any suggestions you may have. Thanks a lot, and peace out! -Snowdrop**


	12. Adam

Meeting Mortals

**Disclaimer; I don't own PJO or HOO!**

Chapter twelve

Adam's POV

I sigh, and slouch farther into my seat, my suitcases to my right. I had sent what felt like an hour waiting in line, only to find out that my flight had been delayed. Something about the weather, though I couldn't see what. It was your typical hot, Californian summer day. Maybe there was a storm in New York? I was too lazy to check. Sighing again, I pull out my phone and start to web surf, looking for gifs. It's gonna be a long three hours.

It's only been half an hour, and I'm already bored out of my mind. I don't know how I'm gonna last another two and a half hours. I've completely run out of things to do. Well, I have a long time until my flight, might as well head to the food court, and get something to eat. Hopefully there's something halfway decent there. Or at least, something edible. I heard that the food at this airport sucks, but the friend who told me that is a notorious prankster, so there is hope.

"I'd like a cheeseburger with a side of fries, please." The casheir looks at me for a moment, boredom plainly visible in her dull brown eyes.

"That'll be $22.93, please." Geez, the food here is _expensive_. Hopefully its worth it. I fish around in my pocket, coming up with a twenty and three ones. The cashier hands me a nickel and two pennies, which I promptly drop in the tip jar. I get my receipt, and move to the side to wait for my food.

I watch as someone behind the counter puts my food on a tray, then on the counter.

"Cheeseburger with a side of fries?"

"Here!" I show the girl my receipt, then take my food over to a table. Sitting down, I unwrap my cheeseburger, which looks promising. The bun looks good, and the meat seems juicy, but not too juicy. And the cheese is gooey and melted on, but still solid enough to be appetizing. All in all, a pretty good burger. Once I take a bite, all of my doubt's disappear. The cheeseburger tastes as good as it looks. Not overdone, not underdone, and, most importantly, no soggy bun. Jake must have been joking when he said the food here was bad. It's actually really good, if this is any indication.

After I finish my burger, I start on my fries. They're golden, and aren't covered in grease. When I bite into one, it's really crunchy, and just the right temperature (though that might just be because I ate my burger first). I go through them quickly, and soon all I have left are the tray and the packaging my food came in. Standing up, I place the tray in the pile and throw out my trash, then head back to my table.

Grabbing my suitcases, I head back into the main lobby area, and claim a little table where I can just sit for a bit. I check my watch and see that it's 4:45, so I've still got quite some time before my 7:00 flight. Sitting there, I try to decide what to do. I would go on YouTube, but my headphones broke. Glancing around, I see the answer to my problem.

Standing back up, I head over to the little appliance store, and grab the fist set of decent headphones I see. I head up to the register, and pay for them. The total comes to $15. Not bad, but not as good as my old pair. Glad I got the warranty - my normal headphones were $30!

Opening the package, I inspect my new headphones. They're plain black, and medium size. The padded earpieces fit over my head without too much trouble, though I had a little trouble lengthening the top strap thingie. The cord is kinda long, and looks like it would get tangled easily. When I plug it in, the sound is pretty good, though the baseline sounds really good, though I'm not too big on the noise cancelation. All in all, not a bad deal for fifteen bucks.

Going into YouTube, I see that ChuggaaConroy has released a new video titled "Pyramid Scheme". The thumbnail doesn't tell me much - just that he'll be playing as Luigi at some point during the video. I'm not the biggest fan of Super Mario 64, but I've got nothing to do, and at least there'll be some funny commentary. Might as well give it a try.

I'm about to click on the video when I hear someone clear their throat. Pulling my headphones down, I look up to see who it is. I see a couple. The guy has pale(ish) skin and blonde hair cut short. He has piercing blue eyes, and a mysterious scar on his lip. He's smiling good - naturedly, but I could tell he wasn't one to break the rules. The girl by his side was beautiful, and _way_ out if my league. She had tanned skin, like a Native American, and chocolate brown hair cut choppily, like she had done it herself with a pair of plastic safety scissors, like the ones you give to kindergartners so they don't hurt themselves. Somehow, despite her hair being cut unevenly, it looked just fine - beautiful, even. She had multicolored eyes that were whirling, like a kaleidoscope. She was also smiling, and holding hands with the blonde boy, who was saying, "Do you mind if we sit here?"

I shook my head, replying, "No, of course not. Go right ahead." They smiled, and took the seats opposite me.

The girl, trying to make small talk, asked, "So, when is your flight?"

I said, "Well, it was supposed to be at 4:00, but it's been delayed to 7:00 due to poor weather conditions."

The boy seemed surprised as he said, "Really? Ours was too."

I thought for a bit. "Maybe we're on the same flight? I'm heading to New York. Manhattan, to be specific."

The guy nodded at this, saying "Us too. We've got some friends in New York we're going to visit. You?"

"My grandmother insisted that I visit her for a month, and made it absolutely clear that I would be there for the Fourth of July."

The girl nodded sympathetically. "Once, our friend's aunt made him go across the country in the middle of the school year without giving him any time to pack, or even tell his mom and girlfriend where he'd be. They were worried sick about him."

I nod, "I would have been, in their situation." There's a bit of a silence, so I pull my headphones back on, and watch the video. It's 5:25 when I finish the video, so I mess around on YouTube for a bit. Occasionally, I glance up at the couple. They're whispering to each other, though it doesn't seen very secretive. Once I catch the girl eyeing my phone almost... Nervously, but she looks away when she realizes I'm looking at her. Another time, I see the boy holding a bag like golfers carry their golf clubs in. Only, he didn't look like the golfing sort. He sets the bag back down when he sees me watching him.

One hour and many videos later, the guy get up and buys some water for himself and his girlfriend. I finish my video and put my phone away, looking up to an odd sight. The girl is holding a very, very sharp pencil, and looking at it intently. The boy is looking over her shoulder, just as focused on the pencil as she is. I'm a bit weirder out by this, but ignore it, and go buy myself a smart water. When I head back, the pencil is gone, and the couple are gathering their things. Looking at my watch, I see it's 6:35, and decide to do the same. We head over to the gate our flight is departing from, and separate.

Once I board, I stow my bags in the overhead compartment, and wait for the plane to take off. Hearing someone sit next to me, I turn to see... The boy from the airport, and his girlfriend in the aisle, closing the overhead compartment.

"What are the chances? Well, since we're going to be spending the next five and a half hours sitting next to each other, might as well tell you our names. I'm Jason, and this is my lovely girlfriend Piper."

I grin, saying, "Adam Sandler. Your girlfriend is pretty." Seeing his look, I quickly add, "Don't worry. I'm not trying to steal your girl. She's _way_ outta my league. Besides, you two are happy together, why would I try to break that?"

Jason breathes a sigh of relief. "I didn't think you were, but so many people have tried, I had to be careful. Not that it would work."

I grinned, then went to turn my phone off, so we could take off. Maybe this flight isn't gonna be so bad.

**A/N; Well, that's done. Sorry about the long wait, but I was writing the intro to my new story on Wattpad, and trying to catch up on schoolwork after a vacation to Florida. Actually, I got the inspiration for this chapter when my flight home got canceled, and my family spent the whole day in the airport, waiting for the flight we got moved to, as our original flight was early morning, and the one we ended up with was pretty late at night. Anyway, enough about my vacation! I need chapter requests! I don't have much inspiration for this story at the moment, so please leave a comment with a ship / group of demigods (preferably one I haven't done yet), a chapter prompt, etc., and I'll do a chapter on it! That's all for now, so peace out! -Snowdrop**


	13. Molly (Thanksgiving special)

Meeting Mortals

**Disclaimer; I don't own PJO or HOO!**

Chapter thirteen *Thanksgiving Special*

Molly's POV

I wake up, smiling sleepily. Stretching, I just enjoy being alive, for a moment. Then I remember, and my smile instantly becomes ten times more radiant. Today's _the day!_ Any trace of sleepiness gone, I jump out of bed, and start getting ready. Glancing at the clock, I see that it's 6:35, meaning that I have plenty of time. I grab my brush and start pulling it through my long brown locks until they shine, not a hair out of place. I think head over to my closet, and pull out what I'll be wearing for the parade today.

I smile, happy I got one of the good dresses. I'll be wearing a green knee - length dress with pouffy sleeves and skirt. The dress has red accents under the layered skirt, as well as on the sleeves, and on the front in the shape of an apron. Overtop that I'll be wearing a white apron with little gingerbread men sewn on the bottom. I'll be wearing green and red shoes to match the dress, as well as the cutest white hat imaginable. It's sort of like an enlarged bun holder, only it goes over the top of my head, not just my bun! And, since I'll be wearing green and red striped leggings and long sleeves underneath, I don't even have to worry about getting cold, unlike some of the others! All in all, it's the best costume imaginable for the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade.

I pull on the leggings and undershirt, but leave the rest neatly laid out on my bed, so I don't accidentally mess it up. Next, I focus on my hair. I pull it into a sort of cross between a bun and updo, so I can fit it all into my hat. Then, I don't my makeup. First, I don't my base, which is light colored to match my pale skin. Then, I lightly dust my cheekbones with blush, making sure I don't use too much. Next, I work on eye-shadow. Starting at the bottom of my eyelid, I apply dark green eye-shadow, stopping at about halfway up my eyelid. Then, I move to a lighter green, doing the second half of my eyelid, but stopping a little short of the top of my eye. I do the last bit to just below my eyebrow with pale green. Then, I lightly put a hint of red overtop all three shades of green. Once both eyes are done, I pick up my eyeliner, and make quick work of one eye. I grab my phone and double check the time and location while waiting for it to dry. 77th Street, parade starts at 9:00, but performers should be there an hour early for one last rehearsal. My right eye has dried, so I apply eyeliner to my left eye, and set my mascara apart, then put the rest of my makeup away while waiting for my eye to dry. Once it's dry, I grab my mascara and quickly put it on, waiting a minute to blink after each eye, just in case.

Checking the clock, I see that it's 7:30, but don't worry about it. I live around the corner from where the parade starts, so I will only take me five minutes to walk there. Still, I don't waste time as I quickly eat a bagel, then apply the lipstick I have been waiting to put on until after I eat.

Lipstick on, I start pulling on the rest of my costume. Stepping into the dress, I pull it up, then spend five minutes trying to zip the darned thing up. Once I finally succeed, I carefully lower the apron over my head (being mindful of my hair and makeup), and tie it. Next, I grab some more hairpins and head back to the mirror, pinning the hat firmly into place. Finally, I pull my shoes on. Going over to my full - body mirror, I twirl around, then check the clock. 7:50. Perfect. I can walk, and get there a few minutes early. Grabbing a bottle of water on my way out, I head over to where all the performers are meeting up.

The next hour is a song and dance - filled blur, and before I know it, it's nine o clock, and time for us to go. We all wish each other good luck, or break a leg for those of us that were superstitious, and get into formation. I'm with Santa at the end, so me and some of the others hang out in the square for another few hours.

Finally, it's time for us to go. I dance alongside the others, smiling and waving as I go. My smile never fades, and I never feel any of the fatigue some of the other dancers are showing. I'm much too happy to notice anything like tiredness, hunger, thirst, or my face hurting from smiling for so long. The sight of all those happy people is more than enough to keep me going.

Towards the end of the parade, I notice a bit of a commotion a bit, okay a lot, behind the main crowd. The only reason I'm able to see it at all is because there's a clear space surrounding it, like people didn't want to get close. There's a huge crown of thin, dirty people, clustered around something. I wave over, and catch a glimpse of a couple girls. Making a mental note of it, I decide to return, and investigate later, once the parade is over. Continuing on, I make it all the way to Herald Square, where there's a huge crowd of all of us that were in the parade. I wait until the policemen remove the safety tape that had been put in place as a precaution, then head back over to where I saw the cluster of what looked like homeless people. Most of the crowd had dispersed by then, but not them.

When I got closer, I saw that the people were all seated, and seemed to be eating until they were completely full. Turkeys, yams, mashed potatoes, corn, just about every Thanksgiving food imaginable was later out on tables, and there didn't seem to be a limit to the amount of food there. At the end of the table I saw two girls. One was blond with great eyes, and was constantly replacing plates when they got emptied. The other was a Native American with multicolored eyes, who was holding a horn that greatly resembled one of those thingies you see as Thanksgiving decoration... What's the name... Oh yeah! Cornucopias! Only, this one had real food coming out of the end, and didn't seem to be stopping, even though there's _no way_ all of the food in there should have been able to fit.

I approached the two girls. "Did you two put this together?"

They jumped, and the Native American replied, "Yeah... My family has too much money, and there are so many people that are hungry... I convinced my dad to get me borrow enough money to set this up."

The blonde girl (who in no way resembled a dumb blonde, despite her California-esqe tan) chipped in, "A friend of ours, he was a runaway, made a passing comment on how you don't get much food if you don't have any money, so we thought we should try to fix that. The people here are being invited to take as much food as they like for their families that couldn't be here, or as supplies for the future. We're thinking about setting something up where either one of us or one of our friends is here on a regular basis, doing this."

I looked around at all of the adults, looking relieved they could feed their families, and the children, grinning fit to crack their faces wide open. Then, turning back to the two girls, I said, "Well, you can sign me up. I don't have much money I can donate at the moment, but I'm more than willing to spend some time here, doing this. And if you'd like, I can get the word around, maybe get some people that _can_ donate food or money on board."

The two girls seemed surprised - they clearly hadn't been expecting anybody to offer to help. They turned to each other, and had a quick conversation in another language. Then, the Native American girl turned to my, saying, "We'd love that." reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a card that read Delphi Strawberries' with a phone number underneath. "Here's a number you can reach us at, just ask for us Piper or Annabeth. If we aren't available, just ask if there's anyone you can talk to instead. They'll probably put one of our boyfriends on the line." Then, sticking out her hand, she said, "I'm Piper, by the way, and this is Annabeth."

I take her hand, saying, "My name is Molly, and do you mind if I give this number to my friends? They might want to call you, to clarify some of the details."

Annabeth shook her head, saying, "Of course we don't mind. Just tell them to ask for one of us, or you'll end up talking to our summer camp director, who won't know very many of the details." We all grin at that.

Then, I say, "Well, I'll be right back. I'd better change out of this is a want to help you, and it looks like you two could use some help. I'll bring some bags and boxes, for the people to bring food home in!" Piper and Annabeth thanked me, and I ran back home as fast as possible.

Once I was home, I quickly changed into plain jeans, a faded long sleeve shirt that read 'It's Still Fall! What's With All The Christmas Decorations?!', and a pair of sneakers. I didn't bother taking my hair down or my makeup off, just rushed to grab a bunch of plastic bags, and those things cardboard boxes food sometimes comes in. Then, I can back to where Annabeth and Piper were holding their mini feast.

The crowd had grown, and the instant Annabeth spotted me, her eyes lit up. "Molly! Do you think you could help some of these people pack up some food, so we can make room for those who haven't eaten yet?" I nodded, and went over to a man who wasn't eating, but was hunched over a turkey and mashed potatoes protectively, like he was afraid someone would take them from him. After I managed to convince him I wasn't gonna steal his turkey, I helped the man pack up his food, and saw him on his way. Then, I went to the woman and child who had been sitting next to him. They had seen me help the man, so they didn't try to stop me as I packed up their food. The child thanked me, and I couldn't help but smile at his innocence.

This continued for a long time - I'm not really sure how long, I lost track of time. I took care to smile at everyone, and did my best to move quickly and not make any person wait too long. We would have run out of supplies, but a black girl with golden eyes appeared, more bags and boxes in tow. She nodded to me, Annabeth, and Piper, then went to work making sure everyone had a seat, and then started taking food over to the people that couldn't get to the main table, for whatever reason. At one point the girl said something to Piper, who didn't seem to be doing anything other than hold the cornucopia and talk to some of the people, and then baby bottles full of milk started appearing. I hadn't seen any baby bottles before, but didn't have the time to question where they were coming from.

The entire thing was a blur, but the sun was going down by the time the last person left. The black girl walked over to my and said, "My name is Hazel. Piper said that you helped out, and offered to get more people to help?"

I nodded, saying, "Yeah. My name's Molly, by the way." Then, offering my hand, "Nice to meet you Hazel." The girl took my hand and shook it, and I was surprised at how callused her hand was. She didn't look like someone that would be working hard. Then again, looks can be deceiving.

"It was nice meeting you, too, Molly."

Annabeth came over, saying, "We have to be going now, but we'll be here tomorrow starting at 7:30, if you want to talk to us."

Piper added in, "We'll be doing the food thing again tomorrow. I think it'll be every day starting at 7:30, so if you want to tell your friends, tell them to just come when they can, but try to be here for 7:30. You can still call us if you need."

I nodded. "I will. I guess I should be on my way, too. See you guys tomorrow?"

The three of them nodded. "See you tomorrow."

**A/N; Happy Thanksgiving! And for those of you that don't celebrate Thanksgiving, happy random Thursday! My updates will be a little messed for a while, because I want to do a special for each of the major winter holidays. I have Christmas, Hanukkah, and Kwanzaa! If I missed any, feel free to PM me, or leave a review! Peace out! -Snowdrop**


	14. Sorry!

Meeting Mortals

Okay, let me just start by saying I'm sorry about this. I've hit a mental wall with this story, and I can't think of any good plot lines. Because of this, I have decided to put this story on hiatus for the time being. Don't worry, I'm by no means giving up on this story, I just need a little time to think of some new ideas. This will probably be the last update this winter, but if I can't think of anything by the spring, I'll leave another chapter like this, updating you on how this is going. I will not be posting the winter holiday specials this year, but I will revise them and try to post them next year. Please, feel free to leave chapter requests, and hopefully some requests will help me get out of the ditch of writer's block this story has fallen into. I take requests for the demigods, settings, plot ideas, ideas for the mortals that appear, and just about anything else that you can think of. If you leave a chapter request, I will do my best to write it, once this story comes back off of hiatus. Chaos Warriors will still be updated, and my Wattpad exclusive, Maze of Magic, will hopefully be expanded past just a prologue. Once again, sorry about this, I would just rather take a break from this story than stress out about it, and end up writing something horrible. Thanks for understanding! Peace out! -Snowdrop


End file.
